


Perverted Pamper Tactics

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthdays are supposed to be awesome little things, and if some loving is involved, it's even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perverted Pamper Tactics

A text message from Ruki to Aoi, Kai, and Uruha the night before Reita's birthday: _Okay guys, we're on and everything's set. Arrive on time and do your best! Reita's counting on all of us ;)_

 

_**8:33 am.** _ "Good morning Reita-sama."

When Reita opens his eyes and blinks several times to get rid of the sleepiness still hanging onto his lashes and forcing his lids to close once more, it's to a rather blurry figure by the foot of his bed. It's someone in a white yukata that's gaping open on the chest area, belt loosely tied around a slender waist. At first it doesn't register, that someone's in his bedroom when there isn't supposed to be anyone with him at home, but _when it does_ \- Reita sits up from bed in a panicked jolt, frightened out of his wits.

"Holy fuck!" He exclaims, a hand on his chest as he cowers against the headboard, voice higher pitched than usual. If he had been sleepy, he most certainly isn't anymore. "Don't just stand there while wearing _that_ Aoi, you scared the life out of me!"

Instead of the usual amused chuckle or loud laugh the bassist is expecting from his bandmate as a reply, to his confusion the rhythm guitarist hangs his head as if in apology instead.

"I'm very sorry Reita-sama," Aoi says in a subdued manner, eyes averted downward with his hair partly covering his face, a face that's currently painted with an expression of anxious uncertainty. "I only meant to wake you up to let you know that your bath's ready."

_His bath? Uuuh... what the hell?_

Narrowing his eyes, Reita reaches up to scratch at the blonde bird's nest on top of his head as he yawns widely, just a tad bit calmer than seconds ago. "Why the fuck would you have prepared a bath for me?" He asks, thoroughly mystified as he kicks off his blankets and stands up, stretching his arms over his head before pausing comically when he adds: "Eh, and wait, how did you get in here?"

This time Aoi looks at him, but the way the other guitarist does the action makes him pause and feel slightly self-conscious that he's only in his boxers and nothing else. Those eyes sweep up in a slow gaze from his toes upward to his knees and his crotch, his bare torso and then his chest, the curve of his neck and finally, his face. And he still has this aura of acquiescence about him that's begging to be taken advantage of.

"Because today is special and..." Aoi pauses and licks his upper lip slowly, sensually, gaze emphasizing the morning wood currently tenting the fabric of his boxers. "We're going to do _everything_ for you today."

As if his erection hadn't been prominent enough the moment he opened his eyes to wake up, those words make most of the blood the bassist has in his brain rush south, his cock twitching in excitement at what Aoi is implying, all the way around. And...

"We?" The bassist repeats, voice embarrassingly hoarse as he stays rooted in place while Aoi begins to approach, slowly undoing the belt around his slender waist as he does so.

The raven-haired man nods, his belt finally coming loose so that Reita is presented with a full frontal view of what his bandmate has to offer. "Yes. Myself, Kai, Uruha, and Ruki." He then promptly falls on his knees before the bassist, coming face-to-crotch with him before looking up with a bite to his lower lip.

The answer to the next question would have been a resounding yes, _if only_ Reita still had the ability to speak (and at the moment, he has forgotten).

"Let me take care of this as my sincere apology for scaring you awake?" The rhythm guitarist offers as he reaches up and cups the bulge between Reita's legs.

And of course he nods, because it would've been a stupid thing to say no.

 

His boxers have only just pooled around his ankles but Reita's breathing is already ragged as he looks at Aoi looking at _him_ , a hand slowly wrapping itself around his rigid length. And he groans, can't help himself from doing so, and it gets worse when the rhythm guitarist opens his mouth and takes him into wet heat.

"Fucking shit..." Reita murmurs breathily, a hand coming up to rest on top of Aoi's head as the raven-haired man answers his words with an appreciative moan. And then he begins to move his head, a bobbing motion that doesn't relent because it's fast and hard all at once and-

_"Fuck!"_

The bassist throws his head back and finds himself pushing his cock into his bandmate's willing mouth, overwhelmed by the fact that Aoi isn't even taking things slow. He's sucking and stroking what isn't between his lips at a given time, and the speed of it is driving Reita insane because... because... _"Holy hell I-"_

He groans and bucks his hips forward as a tongue laps at the slit on the head, pushing at it with the tip repeatedly and making the pleasure coil at the bottom of his stomach. _"Fuck Aoi I'm-"_

The rhythm guitarist moans again, the sound a vibrating thing that shakes Reita to his very bones, and when Aoi hollows his cheeks and sucks at the same time, taking his cock as far into his mouth as it can go, the bassist quite literally explodes.

He comes in a series of jerking hips and loud moans as he grips at the hair under his fingers, forcing Aoi's head to stay where it is so that the raven-haired man has no choice but to choke or swallow.

"Reita-sama? Are you okay?"

When Reita's brain begins functioning again, it's to find himself gasping to catch his breath. He hasn't even realized that he has seated himself on the edge of his bed, and he looks up at Aoi who is still kneeling on the carpeted floor before him, yukata loose and cock hard between his legs.

He nods weakly, legs like noodles because of the force and quickness of his orgasm. "Yeah I..." He nods at the other's erection that's now leaking and smiles slightly. "You need help with that?"

Aoi smiles back, crawling towards him and pressing his lips on a sweaty chest. "No Reita-sama, but I can take care of it while you watch." He offers, and the bassist groans aloud at the idea of that, making Aoi chuckle.

Cradling his face, Reita is forced to look at Aoi who leans forward to plant a kiss on his mouth quickly. "Let's get you bathed, birthday boy."


End file.
